Tenchi Muyo: Galactic Explorers
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: Tenchi's cousin, Kaede, always looked for adventure in her boring life as a Shinobi Priestess. But what happens when you add a Wau pirate, a duke of Jurai, and many more boys and the chance to explore unknown galaxies? Read on and find out. Reverse Heram
1. Profiles

**Tenchi Muyo: Galactic Explorers**

**Prologue: Profiles**

_These are the profiles of the Galactic Exploration Team. I do not own Tenchi, the voicce actors, nor the shows they also star in. For those of you who had read Tenchi Genderblend: I am going to scrape that fic and keep it to this. Sorry for those who like it. But If anyone wants to do the genderblend, please let me know and be sure to add me in the discalimer._

_Thank You._

_Dream Dragoness_

* * *

><p><strong>Kaede Masaki<strong>

**Name Meaning:** Maple Tree

**Age:** 18

**Gender:** Female

**Hair:** Long, sleek black hair tied in a braid at the nape of the neck that drapes over her right shoulder; thick bangs parted so that they fall at the side of her face.

**Eyes:** Emerald green in one eye, Sapphire blue in the other

**Species:** Human

**Clothing:** Red cotton tank top; black cargo shorts; black tennis shoes with white laces and trimmings. A two-piece shinobi outfit for combat

**Personality:** Intelligent, kind, short tempered, mild tomboy

**Interests:** Exploring, reading, sketching, music and Tai Chi

**Occupation:** Shinobi for the Masaki Shrine, Juraian Explorer Captain

**Bio:**

Kaede is a cousin of Tenchi Masaki and Seina Yamada, but she barely communicates with her entire family, even though she protects the Masaki Shrine at night. So she didn't know about her lineage to the Jurai Royal Family until Ryu and the other men started to come into her life. Kaede loves to explore new areas, and as such, is chosen by the royal family to be the head of her own expedition. Unlike her cousins, who freak out and stutter when fought over by their women, Kaede freaks out only a little and has the temper of Edward Elric to keep the boys back. But that doesn't stop them from pursuing her.

**Voice Actress:** Mae Whitman (Katara from **Avatar: The Last Airbender**)

* * *

><p><strong>Ryu<strong>

**Name Meaning**: Dragon

**Age:** Looks like in his early 20's but he is really 300 years older than Kaede

**Gender:** Male

**Hair:** Silver fur with black hair, short

**Eyes:** Sea Blue

**Species:** Wau (The dog-like people in the Tenchi series)

**Clothing:** When not in combat: a light blue camp shirt with navy blue jeans and brown loafers. When in combat: One-piece attire similar to Ryoko's except that his are two shades of blue.

**Personality:** Acts like a gentleman, but can be somewhat whiny; can have a temper, especially if Kaede is harmed; lecherous, sneaky, but he can be sweet, kind, and he loves Kaede.

**Interests:** Aside from Kaede (who has become his main interest), treasure, making fun of the other men, in particular, Ren; fighting, destruction, blowing up stuff

**Occupation:** Space Pirate King, Juraian Explorer: Weapons manager and Pirate Guild representative

**Bio:**

As a kid, Ryu grew up listening to the legends of legendary space pirates, including Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki. Eventually, he became a pirate himself and added his name to the list of legendries. He was so renowned that he had acquired the nicknames, "King of the Space Pirates" and "Dragon Prince Ryu." It was during a raid that the Galaxy Police caught found his ship and took it out, causing Ryu, who was in an escape ship, to crash land on Earth, just a mile away from Kaede.

**Voice Actor:** Vic Mignogna (He voiced Edward Elric on **Fullmetal Alchemist, **Tamaki Souh from **Ouran Highschool Host Club, **and Spirit Albarn from **Soul Eater**)

* * *

><p><strong>Duke Ren of Jurai<strong>

**Name Meaning:** Water Lily

**Age:** 1600 (appears to be 24)

**Gender:** Male

**Hair:** Black, medium length hair tied in a high ponytail

**Eyes:** Brown

**Species:** Juraian Human

**Clothing:** A white button up shirt with a maroon open-at-the-front vest, black pants, and black shoes. His uniform is a Juraian custom-made battle suit.

**Personality:** A gentlemen, refine, dedicated, intelligent, can hold his temper until a certain point, usually broken by Ryu; loves Kaede

**Interests:** History, exotic locations, fine tea, winning against Ryu,

**Occupation:** Duke of Jurai, Juraian Explorer: Diplomat and historian, Tree Bearer

**Bio:**

Ren is a cousin of Ayeka, Sasami, and Yosho and tenth in line for the Juraian throne. From birth, he has been tutored to be a gentleman and when he got older, he took interest in the books in the Jurai Royal Library. His interest in worlds outside Jurai caused him to ask the head of the family, Lady Seto, to begin an expedition. Knowing about Kaede, Seto sent him to Earth, with a proclamation that Kaede would become the leader of the expedition. Though he resented Seto's decision at first, he soon came to respect her wish when he met the tough and independent Kaede. He is Ryu's main rival in Kaede's affections.

**Voice Actor: Dan Green** (The guy who voiced Yami Yugi/Atem in **Yu-Gi-oh!** and Mewtwo from **Pokemon the First Movie**)

* * *

><p><strong>King Kai of Izunma<strong>

**Name Meaning:** Joyful

**Age:** Appears 10, but is the same age as Ryu

**Gender:** Male

**Hair:** Short, Magenta

**Eyes:** Lavender

**Species:** Izunian: a race of elf-like beings that have psychic abilities and can communicate with the spirit world.

**Clothing:** A light green t-shirt with tan shorts and sandals. Combat attire consists of Izunian armor that is green and black

**Personality:** Child-like, friendly, a bit of a crybaby, tricky; adores Kaede

**Interests:** Cooking, cleaning, stories, anything commoner-like, sweets

**Occupation:** King of Izunma, Juraian Explorer: Chef, diplomat, distraction expert

**Bio:**

Kai appears as the youngest of the group, but he is really 300 years old and the current king of the planet Izunma. Because of his position as the planet's ruler, Kai had little time to act like the child he was. So from time to time, he would sneak out of the palace and explore his kingdom. After he met Kaede and her crew, Kai took the chance as an ambassador of his planet, despite the protest of his advisors. After he joined the Galactic Exploration Team, Kai volunteered to be the ship's chef and Ren's fellow diplomat. He is also an expert trickster and he develops a crush on Kaede.

**Voice Actor**: Debi Derryberry (Zatch Bell from **Zatch Bell)**

* * *

><p><strong>Akira Kadetsumore<strong>

**Name Meaning:** intelligent

**Age:** 5,000

**Gender:** Male

**Hair:** Violet

**Eyes:** Brow,

**Species:** Humanoid

**Clothing:** An orange Galaxy Police uniform for combat, an orange t-shirt and torn blue jeans and white tennis shoes for casual wear

**Personality:** Mischievous, intelligent, stubborn, and interested in Kaede

**Interests:** Science, Archeology, experiments, Chemistry, Kaede

**Occupation**: GP Detective First-Class, Washu's rival and best friend, GE's scientist and archeologist

**Bio:**

Akira is the former student of Washu and a fellow professor at the Galactic Academy. After a while, Akira got bored with academy life and became a GP Officer. He became partners with Kazuo and can get irritated at his clumsiness. After joining the Galaxy Exploration team under orders of Lady Seto and Airi Masaki, Akira's interest in science came back ablaze and he has developed a new interest: Kaede Masaki

**Voice Actor:** Todd Haberkorn (Sgt. Keroro from **Sgt. Frog**, Ling Yao from **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**, and Natsu Dragneel from **Fairy Tail**.)

* * *

><p><strong>Kazuo Miamoto<strong>

**Name Meaning:** First-Born Son

**Age:** 22

**Gender:** Male

**Hair:** Blond

**Eyes:** Blue

**Species:** Humanoid

**Clothing:** A red GP uniform for combat, a red sweater and blue jeans for casual wear

**Personality:** Kindly, a bit of a ditz, oblivious but dutiful

**Interests:** GP, exploration, comics, food, a small interest in Kaede

**Occupation:** GP Second-Class Detective, Akira's partner

**Bio:**

Kazuo is the cousin of Mihoshi and Mitoto's nephew, which is where his lack of intellect came from. He is also clumsy and can make even the dirtiest place shine like glass. He was a Galaxy Police Detective and Akira was his assigned partner. Despite the lack of brains, Kazuo makes up with a clean ship and an eagle eye. He also tends to be a bit of a crybaby like his cousin.

Voice Actor: Tom Fahn (Tai from Digimon)

* * *

><p><strong>Tsukasa<strong>

**Age:** Newborn

**Gender:** Male

**Hair:** Light Brown

**Eyes:** Blue

**Species:** Cabbit/ AI Unit created by Washu for Kaede

**Personality:** Sweet, child-like, a bit timid, curious

**Interests:** Kaede, carrots, and everything else

**Occupation:** The Galactic Explorers ship and Mascot

**Bio:**

Tsukasa is Kaede's ship, The _Azaka_'s AI Unit created by Washu. This makes him Ryo-Ohki's and Fuuku's younger brother. He is technically a baby, so Kaede's maternal instincts kicked on and Kai became the big brother/friend for him. Aside from the ship's crew, Tsukasa is able to contact his sisters and the ship's tree, Typhon.


	2. Kaede and the Space Pirate King

**Chapter 1**

**Kaede and the Space Pirate King**

_Sorry that this is so late. I was trying to figure out how to start this. I have also updated the profiles so I have new ideas for voice actors. Warning, there's some mild sexual content. Then again, when isn't any Tenchi fic without it. lol_

* * *

><p>"One ninety six, one ninety seven, one ninety eight…" huffed a young woman as she was doing upside-down crunches from a tree branch.<p>

As she made it to two hundred, she spoke to herself.

"Another day, another boring job in guarding the shrine. Seriously, if the shrine already has Tenchi and his family as its priests, why do they need a ninja like me to protect it in the first place?"

This was Kaede Masaki. She was a distant cousin of Tenchi Masaki and Kiriko Masaki as well as an old friend of Seina Yamada and the actual warrior of the Masaki Shrine. At least, to her knowledge. Kaede is unaware of Tenchi and Kiriko's lineage.

And she didn't care.

Kaede lived alone deep in the forest that the shrine was, but resided in the darkest, thickest part. After her parents' death, Kaede took on the life of a hermit with the family job of the Masaki Shrine's Shinobi Priestess.

Unlike a normal priest, who prays and meditates in spirituality, Kaede's job consisted of keeping the shrine safe from vandals and other unwanted company.

Dropping acrobatically from the tree, Kaede landed from her feet and headed inside her house to shower and change into her uniform. When she came out, Kaede was ready for work.

Her long, sleek, black hair was tied in a braid at the bottom of her head. Her clothing consisted of a black, sleeveless shinobi dress with toeless boots and a sash tied around her waist. Her blue eye and green eye examined the clothing she wore.

This was the uniform of the Shinobi Priestess of the Masaki Shrine; a job that was once her mother's.

She equipped her weapons as she began to run off into the sunset, beginning her duties. Unlike the rest of the Masaki Shrine priests, the Shinobi Priest or Priestess's duties begin at sunset and they worked at night.

The usual chore was patrol and if they spot an intruder, their orders were to confront the intruder and judge if it was friendly or not.

If the intruder was wandering the grounds by mistake or if they were lost, the order said to escort them back to their right paths.

If the intruder came with the intent of harming the shrine or the family protecting it, the order said to seek and destroy.

This was the same duty that was handed down Kaede's family for generations. And now, it was Kaede's shift. But, nothing ever happened at the shrine. And when it did, was somehow handled by Tenchi's family, which was unusual.

She was tempted to go to his house and demand an explanation for all of the unusual occurrences. And what was with the women that stayed with him? After the strange explosion at the high school, things have gotten weird and it always involves those six girls. When she had to visit the Masaki's one day, Kaede could've sworn that she saw Ryoko with a tail.

And it wasn't long after those girls came into Tenchi's life that Seina disappeared off the face of the Earth along with another cousin of hers: Kiriko Masaki.

It was months before she heard of either one again, but became really suspicious when she heard that Seina had gotten married and had not one, but eight (and maybe a ninth) wives.

Kaede was invited to the wedding, but her anti-social behavior and her Shinobi Priestess duties kept her from going anywhere, so she had never met any of Seina's wives, except Kiriko.

Shaking her head back to the present, Kaede returned to her patrol, unaware of what was happening in the skies above.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, high above Earth…<strong>

Unseen by Kaede, a massive battle was taking place just above Earth's atmosphere. The _Kamidake_, Seina's ship, was trying to take in another pirate ship. However, just as they were about to arrest the pirates, the ship exploded, startling Seina and his wives on the _Kamidake_.

"What the heck was that?" Ayame called out.

Kiriko examined the situation. "It seems that they refused to be taken in that they caused their ship to self-destruct."

"And the crew?" Seina asked.

Ryoko Balta answered that. "I managed to track the majority of the escape capsules. We can we arrest them while pick them up."

The crew agreed, unaware that one capsule was falling to Earth. Straight toward Kaede's house. When Seina saw the location of the lone pod, he quivered.

"Oh no. Kaede's gonna kill me."

That sentence caught the interests of his wives.

"Kaede?" Ayame asked.

Kiriko answered her.

"Kaede Masaki and another member of the Masaki-Jurai royal family. Although, she doesn't know that yet."

Neju, the younger-looking of the wives, tilted her head.

"Why's that?"

"Like with most of the extended branches of the royal family, Kaede was meant to find out her lineage when she came of age. However, eight years ago, her parents died in a car crash. Drunk and negligent driver. Since then, Kaede has lived alone and is the remaining member of the Masaki Shrine Shinobi Priests."

"Shinobi Priests?" Ryoko B. asked.

Kiriko explained to them about the duties of the Shinobi Priests as she examined the location of the remaining pods.

"…and because of those duties, Kaede not only was unable to attend our wedding, but it has been a major stab on her social behavior. Basically, she's a hermit who guards the shrine during the night. But I heard she likes kids and has a strong maternal instinct."

Seina nodded. "And she gets very ticked if something makes her mad. That's why…" He then looked to the window, gazing at Earth. "…if this pirate does anything reckless, Kaede will kill us."

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Earth…<strong>

Sitting on a tree branch, Kaede was drinking water from her flask, quenching her thirst. She had just finished her patrol and she was heading home for the night. After she finished drinking her water, Kaede removed the flask from her lips and closed it.

"Ah~ Another uneventful night. Just like the night before and after that and after that. Great job, Kaede. You've got the most boring job in the world and there's nothing you can do about it."

Leaning back on the branch, Kaede looked up to the stars. Ever since she was a kid, Kaede loved looking to the night skies and daydream about other worlds and life on those planets. Lil' Stargazer Kaede. That was what her parents used to call her. She sighed as she remembered her late parents.

_"__It's been eight years since Mom and Dad died. I wonder what would've happened if they survived that car crash?"_

But then, Kaede's thoughts were interrupted when she saw something fall.

"A shooting star? No. It's coming toward…" Her face paled as she calculated the exact landing. "…MY HOUSE!"

Wasting no time, Kaede ran at sonic speed back to her house, just in time to witness the falling object land about a mile away from her home.

"Phew. That was close." Kaede sighed. Grabbing her shuriken, she headed to the crash site. "What the heck was that? A meteor?"

After a mile of running, Kaede slowed down and readied herself for a possible attack. Slowly, she approached the clearing, silently gasping as she saw the crater. She moved to the edge of the crater and looked in the center. To her surprise, instead of a meteor or a fallen satellite, there was the wreckage of an unusual pod. To Kaede, it looked like something from a science fiction movie.

With caution, Kaede slide downward into the crater and approached the pod. As she approached the pod, Kaede jumped back as the door of the pod fell open. Though defensive, Kaede ventured further until she could see something past the smoke.

A body.

_"Wha-what the heck!"_

Seeing that the being was unconscious, Kaede placed her shuriken in her pouch and pulled out the figure. Since she couldn't see his face, she had no idea if he was alright. But she did feel the texture of blood on his side.

_"I've got to get him back to the house. Then, I can call Tenchi and ask for his help."_

So that's what Kaede did. She placed the figure's arm over her shoulder and began to lead the way to the house. Since she left at sunset, there were no lights on in the house, so Kaede had to use her sharp vision to make her way to the den.

Once she was there, she gently paced the person on the floor, and then moved the coffee table to the side. After that, she then removed the couch cushions and pulled out the spare bed.

Once she placed clean sheets on the bed, she then placed her guest onto the bed.

"Ok. If you're conscious, I'm gonna get the first aid kit. Then I'll be able to treat your wounds." As Kaede turned away from the bed, she heard a faint male voice whisper.

"Thank…you."

She just shrugged her shoulders as she continued into the kitchen.

"No problem."

However, Kaede should have known that some things are not what they appear.

* * *

><p>After Kaede returned with the first aid kit, she spoke up as she looked for the light switch.<p>

"Look. You do realize you're on private shrine property, right? This means I'll have to interrogate you once I'm…"

But her words were cut off as she flicked the light switch and revealed who or what she had brought in.

Instead of a normal human, lying on her couch was some sort of dog-like person. He had silver fur with black hair and was dressed in some sort of two-shaded blue leotard that hugged his semi-muscular figure. His body was covered in nicks and scratches, the worst wound being on his lower right side.

As Kaede was struggling to figure out what in the world was lying on her couch, the figure slowly opened his eyes. As his vision began to clear, he turned his head towards Kaede. Once his vision finally cleared, he gasped at the sight of the freaked out Kaede. Before Kaede could do anything, the being jumped up from the couch and ran at the speed of light to embrace her.

"Oh, how sweet of you to take me in and take care of me!" He spoke rather idiotically.

Kaede then began to freak out, both at the appearance of the being and being touched by some crazy guy.

"What the hell?"

The alien then placed a gentle hand under her chin, tilting Kaede's face up towards his.

"Fair maiden. You have saved me from the face of death with your shining heart. From this day forward and in accordance to Wau codes of ethics, I am eternally in your debt, my princess."

Kaede jumped back, freaked out by the whole situation.

"Now hold on a minute! Who and what exactly are you? Where did you come from? Why did you crash nearby?"

The creature, which Kaede figured was called a 'Wau', blinked couple of times before returning to princely mode.

"Ah! Of course. How rude of me. I am what is called a Wau. As for my name, you may call me Ryu. I was out for a cruise with my crew when we were ambushed by pirates. Luckily, my crew and I escaped by blowing up out ship and taking off in escape pods. Because of my unusual luck, I have landed on this planet. But I don't mind, as long as you're here to take care of me."

Kaede sweat-dropped at Ryu's answers.

"Uh…it's no problem? But…how long until your crew comes to get you?"

But before Ryu could answer, Kaede saw him flinch.

_"Oh, right. The wounds. Ayeka's right. I'm a terrible hostess. Especially toward someone who is clearly not of this planet."_

"Look, we'll talk about that later. Right now, I need to tend to your wounds. Especially that large gash near your stomach."

The words brought Ryu's attention from Kaede to the wounds he had received.

"Oh. Uh…ok?"

Sighing, Kaede spoke as she opened the first aid kit and began to douse a rag with rubbing alcohol.

"Ok. First, I'm gonna need you to remove your shirt so I can get to the worst of the wounds."

Ryu blushed at Kaede's suggestion, but he then smirked as he pressed a series of buttons on the cuff of his suit.

"Here. I'll make it easier for you."

"What do you-!" Kaede asked, but was answered when she turned around to find Ryu only in his boxers, his uniform disappeared. His near-naked form exposed his strong muscles and a heavy six-pack.

Ryu smirked as he saw Kaede blushed.

"My, my, my. I didn't know you were interested in a man's body."

Kaede shook her head, clearing her mind.

"No. I've just hadn't seen any male visitors in a long time. Now, this is gonna sting."

Ryu flinched as Kaede began to clean his wounds.

"Oh. By the way, my name's Kaede Masaki."

Ryu smiled in between flinches.

"Kaede. That means Maple tree, right?"

Kaede nodded as she began to stitch the deep wound.

"Yes. When I was born, my mother couldn't get to a hospital in time. So she gave birth to me under a maple tree in the fall."

"Must have been a beautiful fall day for her to give birth to a beautiful woman like you." Ryu flirted.

Kaede blushed at the comment.

"Th-thanks."

Inside her mind, Kaede was freaking out. Under normal circumstances, she should've kicked Ryu's ass back to his home planet. But…something was holding her back. Was she interested in the alien man before her?

Ryu chuckled as he watched the blushing Kaede tend to his wounds. He could tell right away that she was a firecracker and confirmed it with her reactions.

Not only that, she was very beautiful. He had been with many girls in his lifetime, but there was something special about Kaede. Her unusual eyes were filled with a strong and caring fire that can either protect or destroy.

And her D sized breasts aren't bad either.

He was defiantly interested in this young woman.

After an hour of cleaning and mending, Kaede had managed to 'repair' Ryu. Standing up, Kaede spoke as she closed the first aid kit.

"Alright. Get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow night."

"Why tomorrow night?" Ryu asked.

"I work during the night, so I need to sleep during the day. And with the crash I'm pretty sure you're exhausted as well."

She then pointed to the kitchen.

"The kitchen is over there and the bathroom is down the hall to your right. I guess my house is not up-to-tech like where you're from, but it's doable. I recommend not making any noise while I sleep. I need as much of is as I can get."

Ryu smirked at the young woman as she headed off to bed.

"I keep that in mind. Good Day, Kaede Masaki."

Kaede looked back and surprisingly gave off a smile.

One the melted Ryu's heart.

"Good Day, Ryu."

* * *

><p><em>Please review. Don't flame, please.<em>


	3. Otherworldly Visitors

**Chapter 2**

**Otherworldly Visitors**

_Sorry for the super-long wait, everyone. I've been running out of gas for this and this was the fic that had the most Writer's Block. I hope I've satisfied everyone's wait with this chapter._

_I do not own Tenchi MuyO!. Just the OC's._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Over Earth…<strong>_

"So this is the Earth that Yosho is so fond of." A deep voice spoke as its owner gazed out of a large glass window at the planet.

"Yes. He, Ayeka, and Sasami do love this planet and this is where Seina and Kiriko were born and raised." A feminine voice spoke.

"Is it really necessary to ask an off-shoot to lead this project?" The male voice asked, clearly not thrilled.

"Kaede Masaki is hardly an off-shoot, but I have been informed of the many qualities she possesses that make her a capable leader. Plus, I've heard that she's cute." The female spoke slyly.

The male scoffed.

"Honestly, Lady Seto. Must you attempt to play matchmaker with everyone?"

The female, whom the male voice identified as Seto, spoke with a chuckle.

"My dear Ren. Must I remind you that your parents are also in the process of searching for a wife for you, too?"

"No, but that doesn't mean you have to help them."

The female sigh as she looked over the schematics of their ascension process. "Maybe Kaede can help smooth out that cynical side of yours."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>_

Kaede woke to some sort of delicious smell invading her senses. As much as she wanted to protest, her stomach made it loud and clear that it wanted food. It took some doing, but Kaede managed to open her eyes and look at the old-fashioned alarm clock on her bedside table. She was surprised to find that it was 5 pm, a whole hour before she had to get up.

Curious and hungry, Kaede got out of bed and grabbed a clean uniform and headed to the shower. Once she was done and dressed, Kaede walked down the stairs as she tied her hair in its usual braid. She peered into the kitchen and saw Ryu frying bacon on the stove. He was back into his outfit that he wore when he met Kaede.

"So he's responsible." She whispered.

Quietly, she walked across the kitchen and peered over the Wau's shoulder and saw that it was bacon and eggs he was cooking. It was then that Ryu sensed her presence. With a grin, he spoke.

"Well good evening, Miss Kaede. I take it it's time for your shift?"

Kaede jumped back a bit as Ryu spoke but regained her composure.

"Not really. It'll be an hour before I begin my work. The smell of the bacon you're cooking was what woke me up."

The sound of her stomach growling confirmed her answer. The Shinobi Priestess blushed as Ryu chuckled.

"Well, at least you'll have a full meal before your shift. Have a seat and I'll get your plate ready."

Kaede obeyed confusingly as she sat down on her chair while Ryu set up a plate of bacon and eggs with a pair of toast with a honey spread.

While it was nice of Ryu to make breakfast for her, Kaede couldn't help but be suspicious of the alien. Something didn't seem right about the Wau, aside from the fact that he was an alien from outer space. But her growling stomach told her to eat first to ask questions later. So she decided to comply, knowing that either way she would still have to take him to Katsuhito in afterwards for protocol.

After breakfast, Kaede took her dishes and placed them in the sink before Ryu could do anything. Once they were taken care of, she spoke.

"The first thing I need to do is to take you to the head of the shrine. Duties, you see."

Ryu nodded and stood up. He was already dressed in the clothes he wore the night before, clean and stitched back together.

"Alright. But how are you going to explain to this shrine master about my appearance?"

Kaede gave a deadpan look that said 'you do have a point but I'm taking you in anyway.'

"Like I said. Duties."

She then turned on her heel and walked out the door, with Ryu following her.

As they walked to the lakeside home of the head priest, Ryu decided to ask her a question.

"Hey, Kaede. Don't you ever get tired of duties? What do you do for fun?"

"Train." Kaede spoke jokingly.

Ryu had to laugh at Kaede's response, knowing it was a joke.

"Ha! But seriously. What do you do to enjoy yourself?"

Kaede gave it some thought before she answered.

"Read."

"Read?"

"Yeah. Usually fiction. Reality's too depressing to embrace. I'd rather live in a fantasy world than this dump."

That caused Ryu to smirk.

"Well do you ever picture yourself with a dashing pirate?"

Kaede couldn't help but release a laugh at Ryu's question, confirming her answer. Ryu smirked.

"Ha! You would. I knew it."

"Oh brother. You're worse than Ryoko."

The sound of the name 'Ryoko' caught the Wau's attention very sharply.

"Did…Did you say 'Ryoko'?" Kaede turned to face the Wau with a questioning look.

"Yeah? So?"

"Last name?"

"Hakubi. Why?"

Then, to Kaede's surprise, Ryu went into Fan-boy mode.

"I can't believe you know the legendary space pirate, Ryoko Hakubi!"

Kaede jumped back at Ryu's sudden excitement.

"Space pirate? What the hell are you talking about?"

Ryu blinked a couple of times.

"You mean…you've never heard of Ryoko Hakubi? The pirate who took on the planet Jurai all by herself?"

Kaede continued to give her confused look.

"Jurai? What the heck are you talking about?"

It was then that Ryu realized his mistake.

"Oh! Sorry. I forgot that people on Earth don't know about life outside of the planet."

But just as Kaede was about to say something, a large shadow began to cover the area around them. Looking up, the Shinobi saw that the shadow came from a large craft with a ring around the back. It was the largest craft Kaede had ever seen.

"Oh. My. God. What the heck is that?"

Unbeknownst to Kaede, Ryu recognized the craft and narrowed his eyes.

_"Damn! That's the __**Mikigami**__! And if it's here, then that means __**she's **__here too." _

He immediately grabbed Kaede's wrist and began to pull her in the direction they were originally heading.

"Come on!"

Kaede was more confused than ever. First, she tended to a dog-person from Outer Space. Now, there was a giant craft hovering overhead. What was happening to her normality? Snapping herself out of her thoughts, Kaede took the lead and ran faster, nearly causing Ryu to trip as well.

"Keep low and run faster!"

As they ran, Ryu noticed his heart rate increased as he gazed at his and Kaede's clasped hands. If he had been looking in a mirror, he would've seen as to how much he was blushing.

"_What the hell's the matter with me? Why am I feeling like this for some wench from a backwater planet?" _

He then shook his head as he remembered the _Mikigami_ over their heads.

_"No time to think about that. Right now, I've got to hide from that damned Devil Princess."_

But just as they reached the lake where the house was, a flash of light shot down from the craft and landed right in front of the pair. Dust kicked up from the site as a deep voice caught their ears.

"Hmph! It's quite a surprise to see you here, Pirate King Ryu."

The dust cleared and Kaede was finally able to see the second intruder. He was a handsome man appearing to be in his mid-twenties. He had a black ponytail that was short enough for Kaede to figure that he had medium-length hair. He was dressed in a white and blue men's kimono, a navy cloak with leaf pins holding it in place, and black shoes on his feet although the kimono was long enough to hide most of the feet. Upon his brow was an unusual circlet with sapphires in it.

In Kaede's eyes, the man was just as handsome as the Wau with her. But his chocolate eyes were as cold as ice. Ryu immediately recognized the man and snarled.

"Well, well, well. I'm just as surprised that a pampered pretty boy like yourself would come this far out; Duke Ren of Jurai."

Kaede was struggling to piece together what was happening in front of her. A duke? And Ryu is some sort of pirate king? What in the world is this madness?

It was then that the duke's eyes settled on the Shinobi Priestess and, like Ryu, his heart rate increased.

_"Is that the girl whom Seto talked about?"_

He then pointed what looked like a sword's hilt at Kaede.

"You there. Are you by chance Lady Kaede Masaki?"

Kaede raised her eyebrow at the unknown duke as she answered his question, placing a hand on a hidden _kunai _behind her back.

"I'm no Lady, but my name _is_ Kaede Masaki. Now my question. How do you know my name?"

The duke remained cold as he pointed to Ryu.

"Unfortunately, I cannot answer your questions yet until I deal with this piece of trash that has tactlessly blocked your path."

Ryu's fur stood on end as he reacted angrily at the duke's comment.

"For your information, Last Place Prince, Miss Kaede was helping me from an attack by pirates!"

But the duke didn't believe him.

"I recommend that you do not listen to this filth, Lady Kaede. This feeble-minded degenerate is one of the most wanted pirates in the galaxy. He has quite the bounty on his head and is marked for execution."

Just then, Ryu wrapped his arms around Kaede and gave her the 'flirty' look. This, of course, was freaking Kaede out.

"Come now. You can't seriously believe a man like that. After all, he hasn't made breakfast for you."

Kaede blinked in confusion.

"Uh… I only just met you, too. You crash landed in the forest last night."

"Yes, but at least I'm not hostile like him." Said Ryu, casting a glance at an annoyed Ren.

"That's enough! Release her at once! She's a member of the Jurai Royal Family! She is not for abominations like you!"

Now Kaede was just as confused as ever. Royal family? There was nothing royal about her.

_"It's official! At least one of us is crazy!" _

But just as Kaede was about to move, she froze at the sight of her _kunai _near her throat. Carefully, Kaede turned her head to see a Ryu different than the one she met the night before. This time, his face looked sinister. With a smirk, Ryu spoke.

"Well, well, well. Seems that my hostess is actually a princess. That's quite an interesting predicament."

"What are you doing?" Kaede asked warily.

Was this Ryu's true face? Seeing what's before him, Ren drew out what Kaede thought was a stick, only to be corrected by the appearance of a shaft of light.

"I won't say it again, pirate. Release her."

But Ryu didn't release his grip. Instead, he started to move backwards with Kaede still in his grasp.

"I don't think so. If I release her, not only would I lose such a lovely woman, but you would kill me without a second thought."

Judging by the reaction of Ren's face, Kaede could see that the duke was indeed thinking that. Despite not knowing her, the man acted chivalrous and lowered his sword. Kaede, however, wasn't going to be the damsel in distress. Anger in her eyes, she growled at Ryu.

"You expect me to just be nice and play your hostage?"

She then sharply jabbed Ryu in the solar plexus, causing the Wau pirate to release her and growl in pain.

"What the-!"

But he couldn't finish that sentence as Kaede spun around and kicked Ryu in the cheek, the sheer force of the impact sending him about ten feet away from her.

"Think again. I didn't get to become a Shinobi Priestess just because I can memorize sutras and pray." Kaede responded.

She then looked at Ren, who seemed unfazed. This annoyed her greatly. She then turned around and started to head to the Masaki house.

"Do what you want with him. If he is a problem, he's yours now."

Ren couldn't believe at not only the woman's words, but her actions as well. Having been groomed to perfection all his life, he never met a more unladylike woman than her. And yet, something about her seemed…alluring. Shaking his head, Ren placed a hand through his hair and sighed.

"And this is the off-shoot Lady Seto said is perfect for the project."

Meanwhile, Ryu, in a dazed state, sighs as well. Only this time, it was lustful.

"Hell. I think I'm in love."

* * *

><p><em>Later, at Kaede's Residence…<em>

Kaede sighed as she entered her house. She had just given Katsuhito her report about Ryu and the mysterious Ren as well as starting her rounds afterwards. The old man was curious about the two men, but Kaede left it at that, as she said that she needed to get to work. So it was three in the morning when she returned and flopped onto her couch-bed, exhausted.

"What a day." She sighed. "I hope I don't have another one like that again."

But before she could drift to sleep, Kaede sensed an arm moving over her body and quickly flashed her _kunai._ She turned only to find Ryu lying next to her and gazing dreamily at her.

"What the hell!" Kaede shouted as she jumped up from the bed.

Ryu smirked, clearly amused.

"Now is that any why to treat the man who is going to make you his wife?"

The situation clearly both freaked out and pissed Kaede at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing here? Do you have a death wish or something?"

"I believe he has." Another familiar voice spoke.

Like lightning, Kaede turned around to find Ren standing at the archway that lead to the kitchen.

"What the-! How the hell did you two get in? Get out!" Kaede angrily spoke.

"While I protest the hostility you have towards me, I can understand with the trash. But my aunt seemed interested in him and had us both come with her to see you." Ren replied as he looked around the house unimpressed.

Kaede raised her eyebrow.

"Aunt?"

"I believe he meant me, my dear." A feminine voice spoke.

Kaede froze as a beautiful woman come from the kitchen. She could possibly be in her thirties, Kaede guessed, and was dressed in the most stunning kimono Kaede had ever seen. The woman's long, lime hair was tied up in a high ponytail that braided at the end, the end of the hair covered in a sort of bag to keep it from getting dirty. Hiding the woman's sharp, yet elegant, features was a fan that closed to show her face.

With a gentle smile, the woman spoke to Kaede.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Kaede Masaki. I am Seto, leader and princess of the planet, Jurai."

As Kaede struggled to wrap her mind around what was going on, she did have this one thought.

_"What the freaking hell is going on?!"_

* * *

><p><em>Again, sorry for the long wait.<em>


End file.
